The Heart of a Marine
by Prema Gita
Summary: The Surgeon of Death and the G-5 Marine Captain have an unexpected encounter. After one of the shortest clashes, the obvious victor had stolen the girl's heart. Literally.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

Summary : The Surgeon of Death and the G-5 Marine Captain have an unexpected encounter. The two had possibly one of the shortest clashes ever, as the obvious victor had stolen the girl's heart. Literally.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

Honestly, he had no idea why he kept thinking about her. He had no interest in the weak, nor did he like the weak. He detested the weak. He only was interested in the strong, and liked keeping things his way. He'd prefer to see the strong defeated by his hands, yet he only thought about that one weak person, whom he'd already defeated. _I should have killed her... _he thought.

Trafalgar Law was an interesting man, and a man of not many words. He was strong as well. He only cared about achieving his goals, and doing what he must. Yet he had no idea why he spared her. The shichibukai never knew the Strawhats were going to come to Punk Hazard, and that Vergo could've easily covered up the G-5 Marines' death. So, why? What Law didn't know, was that she will almost soon be one of the most interesting people that was going to be involved in his life.

"Smoker-san!" One of the G-5 Marines called out, "Reporting in! We captured most of Caesar Clown's subordinates!"

"Great work, take a 15 minute break." Vice-Admiral Smoker replied.

"Yessir!" They replied.

While the marines were reporting in, Tashigi just sat there thinking in her room. _I need to get stronger. I couldn't protect my subordinates, and while that I had to get help from pirates. _She thought bitterly. _Even though I know I got stronger, I was still called weak. I have to train more! _Afterwards, Tashigi went to go take a bath, putting her thoughts in order while she was at it.

A bright yellow submarine surfaced slowly above the water, as a slight splashing sound was made. Bepo ran outside in glee, after all, no polar bear would want to stay in a hot submarine with _messy people_. "Left side. Okay." Bepo murmured.

"Front side. Yosh."

"Right side. Marines. Alright."

...

"MARINES?!" The poor polar bear screeched.

"What's wrong Bepo?" Penguin shouted along with Shachi, until they looked to the right. "Oh crap."

"CAPTAIN!" The three screamed. Law sighed. "What is it?"

"There's a marine ship right next to us!" Bepo said.

Law swiftly looked to the right, as well as many other crewmates who came out after their captain. Slightly looking up, the surgeon saw a man with sunglasses, a thick coat and had light silver hair.

"Fancy meeting you here, White Hunter." Law said cockily, right when the marine captain walked out of her room. _That voice!_ Tashigi whipped her head around, glaring at the man who had insulted her a few months ago.

"TRAFALGAR!" Tashigi shouted out in rage, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hmm...it's just that weak swordswoman." Law whispered, but still loud enough for the sharp captain to hear him.

Now Tashigi was really pissed. One reason for seeing his face, and second for insulting her again. She didn't mind getting a few tips, but the girl just couldn't stand being insulted by _him._ Or Roronoa Zoro.

"Even though it's just been a few months, I've improved in my haki skills and my swordsmanship! I can defeat you now!" Tashigi declared.

"Stop Tashigi! You're getting ahead of yourself! This man can use haki as well! You need to think this through!" Smoker warned. But Smoker was too late. Tashigi had already recklessly charged towards the Dark Doctor, but Law wasn't letting the girl go this time.

"Room."

"Mes."

Law's tattooed hand had went through Tashigi's chest, as her heart was pushed back and cased in a glass-like cube. Yet she was still alive. _He took my heart! _ She winced in slight pain. It only hurt for a second though. Her long hair flipped over, in slight tangles, as she could only bow down, to the man who held her life in his hands. Literally. "Damn...you.." Tashigi growled under her breath.

"Be glad that I actually take very well care of my hearts." Law whispered coldly.

"TASHIGI!" Smoker cried out, as Law turned on his heel and walked back into his submarine, along with the rest of his crew.

"I'll see you next time, Miss Marine Captain and White Hunter."

Law turned around one last time, to see the worried looks on the G-5 Marines and Smoker. But mostly, to see the weak girl who just sat there in defeat.

"Hmph."

_She might actually be an interesting test subject._


	2. Chapter 2: A Lost Heart

/SOBS 3 REVIEWS. THAT WAS A LOT MORE THAN I EXPECTED UHUHUHUHU.

**Ailei-chan : **Thanks! I appreciate it!

** : **Thank you! Hope you stay interested! :)

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat : **I love Law as well! He's one of my favourite characters! I thought Law and Tashigi would be an interesting pair, so I just had to write about them.

FORGOT ABOUT THIS..

Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

Chapter 2: A Lost Heart

Tashigi had just sat there, thoughtless. She had been reckless and had lost her heart. Her life was in great danger. Who knows what the Surgeon of Death would do to her heart. The tanned man could easily squish her heart, or cut it in two. Or maybe he would dissect it. Or even possibly will just keep it there to threaten the G-5 Marines. Either way, the outcome could never come out well.

"TASHIGI! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Smoker shouted out to his dazed subordinate.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T HURT OUR CAPTAIN-CHAN!" A marine shouted.

"YEAH DON'T MESS WITH US! WE HAVE CANNONS!" Another screamed.

Every G-5 marine shouted and cheered, but Smoker wished they could just shut their mouths. Trafalgar Law did have the heart of an important person of his team.

Penguin and Shachi snickered "Heh! Those foolish marines think they can beat us! We have captain on our side after all."

"But what if they had a female bear in their crew." Bepo stated bluntly.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? OF COURSE THEY DON'T!"

"Sorry..."

"So sensitive!"

"Sor-"

"Everyone! We depart for the next island!" Law ordered.

All the Heart Pirates came rushing in, as the yellow submarine started to submerge. _Until next time, G-5 Marines_ Law thought_. _Before the submarine was fully underwater though, a loud shout from the Vice-Admiral was heard.

"I SWEAR UPON MY LIFE I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN, TRAFALGAR! YOU HEAR THAT?" White Hunter roared, but the G-5 marines were more worried about their captain-chan, as they saw a hole through her chest.

-o3o-

"Captain! That was great!" Bepo cheered.

"Yeah! That'll teach them, next time they mess with us!" Penguin praised.

"Woo-hoo! Let's celebrate another victory! Kanpai!" Shachi raised up his mug full of beer.

The Heart Pirates celebrated and ate and danced, until all dozed off, except for the captain. Law wondered why he kept thinking about her. Honestly, he pitied the girl. But now, he could just kill the girl, and get the silly woman off his mind. For some reason though, something stopped him from doing so. What was it? It was certainly something he didn't understand. Was it love? No, that's ridiculous. He despised the weak. And that woman was weak. What was her name again? _I recall it's Tashigi._ Tashigi is a flightless bird, and never will fly, no matter how many times she tries. Just like how she will never become strong. Anyway, Law couldn't figure out what this feeling was, so he decided to just fall asleep.

"_Law-san! You're doing great! You'll be a great help to our medical studies. We could really use a genius like you to help us!" A doctor told Law._

_ But Law merely smirked. He wasn't interested in helping other people .The 14-year old boy just only had interest in the human body. Especially hearts. One of the most vital organs. "Have a good day Mister." Law said quietly._

"_It's Dr. Drelia! Oh, and have a nice day! Ehehehe~"_

_ While walking back to his home, in the pure white snow, a small polar bear started following him. Law had noticed this, but had no interest in the bear, so he lightly kicked it away, and continued walking, as light crunching sounds could be heard. But the baby bear had kept following him. Law sighed, as he lifted the velutinous bear, and quickly dashed to his warm home, waiting for him._

_ The baby polar bear was quite adorable actually, it had beady black eyes, short claws, but was very fluffy. It also had seemed to take a liking to Law. "I guess you can stay here." He whispered. Law had then found out the baby polar bear was sick, and had forgotten the medicine recipe. Not only that, but it was late at night, and did not want to disturb anyone, nor would anyone else want to help a bear. So, Law decided to wing it. Unfortunately, he put the wrong herbs and drugs together, but, as soon as he gave the unknown substance to the bear, the baby bear had started to talk. _

_ The polar bear couldn't say many words, but only the few that he heard from Law. "I'll name you Bepo." Law murmured._

"_Bepo?" The polar repeated. Law was quite amazed, but forgot that the bear was sick. Oh well. He could always give medicine to the bear tomorrow. But still, teaching the bear how to talk was going to take a long while. Afterwa-"Captain?"-rds, he could ev-"Captain? Hello?"-en teach the bear karate-"Captain, wake up. It's morning."_

"What?"

"It's morning captain." Bepo said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Bepo." Law murmured "Could you get out of my room for a sec? I'm going to change."

Bepo looked worried. Law wasn't his usual self today. Just what in the world happened? But Bepo decided to ask later. It seemed like Law needed a bit more time.

"Okay." Bepo slowly agreed, and walked out of the room.

Law sighed. _I could always tell Bepo._ The doctor wanted to figure it out himself first though. It was like a mini challenge. He also needed to decide what he'd do to the marine captain's heart. It wasn't like was just going to keep it for nothing.

-o3o-

"Captain-chan! Are you alright?" A large man with a scar questioned.

"Please! Just get the ship moving and pay attention! It's the New World!" Tashigi scolded, while pointing at the mast.

"Um, who are you pointing at?" Another marine asked. Tashigi blushed and put her red-framed glasses on.

"Doesn't matter, but I'm telling you guys, I'll be alright. I'll get my heart back and beat that doctor next time!" The girl growled. White Hunter just sat there, on a box though. _If Tashigi can't beat Law next time though, I'll do it, and get her heart back._

_Just you wait, Trafalgar._


	3. Chapter 3

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat:** I agree! And yeh, that's just how I think Law found Bepo.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

Chapter 3: Heart? What Heart?

Finally arriving at Nieve Flos, an island in the New World, the bright yellow submarine submerged from the icy cold waters. A man with a black hat that said 'PENGUIN' on it opened the door quickly as he breathed in the freezing air, with a large smile on his face. Suddenly, a fluffy paw-no, hand, along with another mitten-covered hand, pushed Penguin face-first onto the cold deck of the submarine.

"Oi!"

"You could've moved at least, dumbass!" Shachi scolded.

Penguin sighed while getting up, "You didn't have to push me though."

"Sorry..." Bepo muttered.

"SO WEAK!"

Not long after, a tattooed tan hand pushed the man with the blue and pink hat straight into the other on the ground.

"OUCH!" Penguin wailed in pain.

"What was that for captain?!" Shachi complained, "I'd rather be smacked into the floor than into _this guy_."

"You were taking too long. You could've moved at least, dumbass." The lean man stated calmly with professional air, while zipping up his fluffy, warm black coat at lightning speed. They were at a winter island after all. The doctor then passed his nodachi to the polar bear, for Bepo to hold. Penguin just snickered, even though both of the shivering men had a bump rising up on the top left of their heads, tilting their hats slightly to the right.

"Let's see...hmm...we'll head to the east of the island." Law murmured, while pointing his second finger on the right of Nieve Flos on his map. "We set sail!"

"YOSH!"

_Meanwhile, in the New World, the G-5 Marines decided to take a stop at a __**certain**__ island to restock on their supplies._

The captain, Tashigi, wandered around town, as earlier she told Vice-Admiral Smoker that she was going to take a walk. Walking to the east docks, also known as the Osten Docks, her dark orbs saw a flash of yellow. _It's nothing, probably just some bright yellow ship._

_Wait a second..._

"Ahh!" Tashigi gasped. The curvy girl sprinted toward the area, as we all know; she met the Surgeon of Death. Unfortunately for her though, during her dash, she forgot one thing. _My glasses!_ Tashigi realized this a tad bit too late, as she bumped straight into Trafalgar Law.

"Oh" said a voice in disgust, "it's _you_."

Tashigi took a few light steps back, masking the anger stored in her hourglass figure. She clenched her jaw, but tried to keep a calm and mature look on her attractive face. The marine captain pushed her red-framed glasses up in a polite manner, her darks orbs scanning the crew of the doctor. But there, she saw two men in boiler suits. One had a blue and pink casquette hat, while the other had a fuzzy black hat with fluffy ball at the top and a pale yellow bill. The two were looking at her with a pink blush rising on their faces.

"It's the cute captain!" Shachi whispered to Penguin.

"I know right! She so cute~" Penguin replied quietly, but full of glee.

"I bet she can hear you perverts." stated a low voice, bluntly coming from a rather large polar bear.

"Oh shut up Bepo!" Shachi whined, smacking the back of his left hand on Bepo's arm.

"Sor-"

"Anyway, what brings you here miss?" Law said, getting straight to the point, "Or rather, G-5 marine captain, miss Tashigi?"

Tashigi paused. Even if she did tell him, it wouldn't change much. The girl already knew that the man had seemed to read her mind. The man also wouldn't come to terms with her as well. As well as if she was impulsive as last time, Tashigi would meet her demise. But since Trafalgar asked anyway, the marine decided to answer.

"I came for my heart back, Trafalgar." The woman answered, "I'd appreciate if I could get it back. I'll do something for you and never bother you again, just please, give it back."

Law sighed sarcastically and put his tattooed hand on his chin, pretending to give her idea some thought.

"Hmph. I lost it at the last island."

...

What. Was. _That?! _

Tashigi clenched her fist tightly, possibly so tight that her nail could've cut the palm of her hand.

"Just kidding. Or how about I..." Law, once again, pretended to think.

Tashigi gulped.

"Threaten you to do more than one thing for me because I have your heart, and I keep your heart? Doesn't that sound so much better? Well, hmm, I guess it benefits _me only_ and not _you._ But that should be alright, after all, I DO have your heart."

The feeling of rage almost overtook Tashigi. The feeling of being used for entertainment was despicable. The doctor was testing every bit of her patience. She still tried to put a mature look on her face, analyzing the situation. It seemed that his crew mates made no objections, as Bepo didn't care, and the other two were just lost in time and space, staring at the good-looking woman.

Law looked at the marine captain. She didn't look the least bit angry, and she wasn't lashing out at him similar to their other meeting. She looked, well, calm. Though the Dark Doctor didn't care. He already knew that Tashigi was extremely pissed off. The man wasn't bored though, but instead, he was rather amused. Law just couldn't wait to break her mind and spirit, leaving her with little hope. But Law didn't like broken toys. Maybe he'd just dissect her, or give the fragile girl back to Smoker.

"Come with me, onto my submarine."

Tashigi just stood there and blinked. _Did he just invite me onto his submarine? Then maybe if my heart is there, I can go look for it!_

"Sure."

Law gave her a quick tour of the submarine, after all, he WAS a gentleman, but it wasn't enough for Tashigi to learn the entire layout of the rooms, so she could look for her heart. _I can't find my heart after all with just knowing this much..._ Tashigi thought. Snapping her out of her thoughts, Law forcefully pulled her over into a certain room with a vice-like grip.

"I thought you'd like to see my favourite room, the infirmary. I'm sure you can tell the works I do in here." Law said politely.

Tashigi's onyx orbs did a quick scan of the room. Then she saw it. Her heart on the doctor's desk. The marine captain slightly gasped as she took a few steps towards her beating organ, but Law yanked her quickly with strength, making sure she didn't get her heart.

"I'd appreciate if you'd stay away from _my_ things."

Tashigi clenched her jaw tightly. Slightly in shock, she heard many footsteps passing by her, as well as many voices either complaining, laughing, or just monotone. But after hearing one sentence, her large eyes opened widely.

"PREPARE TO SUBMERGE!"


End file.
